


Bus Ride

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Father, M/M, crying children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "My child has been bawling on the bus and won't stop but you literally just smiled at them and they stopped crying" from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

Wanda had been screaming and crying ever since Erik had told her she couldn’t get the doll from the toy store. Erik had told her that if Pietro couldn’t get anything, neither could she. He practically had to drag her out of the mall and to the bus stop, trying to ignore the confused looks of innocent bystanders. Pietro was holding his other hand, skipping along happily, humming contently to himself. 

Erik just wanted to go home. He was tired. He was starving. All he wanted to do was make the kids dinner and put them to bed early so he could have a glass of wine and read to relax himself. Maybe take a bath. Something quiet. As long as it had no toddlers screaming bloody murder, he didn’t care what the activity was.

He had been alone ever since their mother died. Magda had been his world. His life force. She was the reason he woke up in the morning, and she was his best friend. Fate is cruel, though. As he was given the lovely gift of two beautiful children, God decided it was time for his angel, Magda, to return to him. That was four years ago. The children never got to meet their mother, but Erik always made sure they knew about her. He told them stories, showed them pictures, and made a point of telling them both him and their mother love them, every night before they fall asleep. He was going to keep her memory alive, so the children can grow up knowing that their mother will always be with them, watching over them and keeping them safe. 

After what felt like decades, the bus finally pulled up. At the sight of his shrieking daughter, Erik could have sworn he saw all the color fade from the bus driver’s face. The poor guy. It was at least a half hour bus ride to their house, and Wanda didn’t seem to plan on calming down anytime soon. Normally Erik would suggest walking, but it was too far, and it was starting to get dark. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

After apologizing to the driver and handing him bus tickets, Erik finally found a seat near the back. Maybe the drive would calm Wanda down.

Holy fuck was he wrong.

Fifteen minutes into the drive and she was still going strong. Everyone else on the bus seemed annoyed, too. He had given apologetic smiles whenever someone would look back at them or shake their head at him, but there was nothing else he could really do. Even Pietro had given up trying to calm his sister down. He was playing eye spy by himself, and winning apparently. 

The bus stopped only for a moment as someone got on, then continued off again. As the bus picked up speed, Erik heard an excited “weeeee!” from his son, then suddenly, nothing from Wanda.

Nothing.

Not a God Damn thing. 

Looking down at her Erik noticed that she had just stopped crying all together, and she was staring a few seats ahead at this man, who just happened to be giving her the warmest smile Erik had ever seen. Erik watched the man wave at his daughter, who finally smiled and waved back. He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief flood the entire bus. 

The next thing he knew, Wanda was leaving her seat and running up to her new friend.

“You have pretty hair.”

“Why thank you young lady, but I think your hair is prettier than mine.”

Erik watched as Wanda began to giggle, before suddenly he was lifting up Pietro and making his way over.

“Excuse me?”

The man tore his gaze away from Wanda to look up at Erik, and a soft blush fell upon the other’s cheeks.

“Good evening, sir.”

“Thank you.”

“Pardon?”

“She’s been screaming for ages now. You calmed her down.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service to you. Would you like to sit?”

Erik hesitated for a moment. He had to watch for their stop, but talking to the man who clearly had the superpower of calming toddlers didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

He took the empty seat beside him, his son still in his lap, and Wanda now climbing over the other man to get a look out of the window.

“Do you do this often?”

“Do what?”

“Calm down screaming children on the bus.”

“Oh, of course! It’s my Tuesday night tradition.”

The two shared a laugh, and the man held out his hand towards Erik.

“I’m Charles, by the way. Charles Xavier.”

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

Erik missed his stop by three blocks and ended up having to spend twenty minutes walking home with the twins, but at least he got Charles’s phone number before he got off.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
